


Don't you dare talk badly about Felicity Smoak

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver overhears two men talk badly about Felicity at Palmer Tech. Being the overprotective boyfriend he is, he makes sure they never dare to insult his girlfriend again. How will Felicity react when she finds out about this special "Green Arrow mission"?</p><p>Set before this week's episode.  But it doesn't really matter for the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you dare talk badly about Felicity Smoak

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many lovely comments on my last Olicity fanfic "Stating the obvious". They make me really happy and keep me writing. So please, it would be awesome if you leave a comment! Enjoy!

Oliver hung up his Green Arrow suit and walked around their new lair. Diggle had gone home to his wife and daughter. Laurel and Thea were still on their trip. And Felicity, well she took her position as CEO much more serious than he ever had, so she was still at Palmer Tech. He considered his options: he could go home to the loft and cook dinner, but he couldn't know when Felicity would be back and he hadn't really had time this week to go to the grocery store between saving the city and working on his campaign. He could train, but working out on the salmon ladder without Felicity watching wasn't really appealing to him. And with that thought he realized how much he missed Felicity. She had to leave for work shortly after breakfast. Of course, he had talked to her on the phone but it wasn't the same as seeing her in person. A plan formed in his mind. He would go to Palmer Tech and take her out to dinner.  
When he arrived at Palmer Tech, he made a short stop at the restroom on the first floor. It still felt weird to him to be in his old company. A lot of rooms were still the same, like this restroom. As he pushed the door open, he heard her name: “Felicity Smoak, our CEO...”  
Oliver stopped dead and then he quickly slipped into one of the cabins, so he could overhear the conversation.  
“She comes back after months of video conferences and believes everything is fine,” a male voice said.  
“She has no clue how to run a company. I don't get why Palmer appointed her as CEO.”  
“Isn't it obvious? He had a thing for her. She slept with her boss, both of her bosses actually. They say she's smart because she went to MIT, but really she just appealed to her bosses.”  
The second voice replied: “You think the rumors are true that she and Queen were a thing even before Palmer showed up?”  
“I don't really care about gossip but how else would Smoak become Queen's Executive Assistant? Then Queen lost his company and she didn't want it all to be for nothing, so she went to Palmer and seduced him.”  
“She looks nice, I have to say, and she's seems sort of innocent. Hard to believe she's such a slut.”  
It cost Oliver all his long trained self-control not to bust the door open and punch those guys in their stupid faces. Instead he sneakingly took a photo of them and reserved the revenge for later.  
The two men left and Oliver was alone. How dare they accuse Felicity of such things? Felicity had every right to be CEO. She was a genius. She didn't get to the position she was now in because she slept with him. Actually they hadn't even as much as kissed when he had been CEO and she his assistance. And as for Palmer, he was a good guy, he saw Felicity for the genius she was, not just as, well a woman. She might have dyed her hair blonde and a preference for short skirts, but she was a professional, the smartest person he ever met. Sometimes she was even terrifyingly smart. Oliver stared into the mirror, looking for signs of his inner rage. Felicity didn't need to know what he had just heard. When he believed all negative emotion was off his face, he left the restroom and went up to Felicity's office. Through the glass wall he could see Felicity, studying the screen of her tablet. It reminded him of a moment four years ago. Without knocking, he entered.  
She looked so beautiful with the look of concentration on her face. He studied her for a solid minute, then he cleared his throat: “Felicity?”  
She looked up, startled: “Don't you knock?” she asked, echoing something from years ago.  
He smiled. “This is an office,” he pointed out.  
She just rolled her eyes. “Yes, but it's my office and my company. So knock before you enter.”  
“Like you knocked all the time when we were still working together here,“ he replied.  
“Okay, you have a point. Anyway why are you here? Not that I mind you here, not at all, actually I'm glad to see you. It's been a long day...it's just usually bad things happen when you drop by unannounced…,” she rambled.  
He leaned down to kiss her and smiled. “Felicity relax. Everything is fine. I didn't come because of an emergency. I came because I wanted to see you and ask you: Would you go out to dinner with me?”  
Felicity grinned. “Yes. Good idea. But I have to finish this first. Give me five more minutes.”  
She gestured toward the couch on the other side of her office and he sat down there hesitantly. Oliver was used to watch Felicity work on her computers, but usually it was in their lair, their space. Here in the office, it somehow felt like he was intruding her personal place of power. Slade had pointed out that Oliver had a thing for strong women. And it was true. Felicity running what used to be his family's company felt far more reasonable than him as CEO ever felt.  
“Done” Felicity exclaimed relieved a few minutes later. She stretched and stood up.  
“Great. Let's go,” Oliver took her hand and led her out of the office.

The next morning Oliver was making breakfast, when Felicity walked into the kitchen. She wore a blue pencil skirt and a blouse with floral print. In one hand she hold a black blazer jacket and in the other a white cardigan.  
“What do you think? I can't decide what to wear...”  
Oliver looked at her incredulously.  
“And you are asking me for advice...on fashion?”  
Felicity grimaced: “Do you see anyone else around? No, I ask you because I have an important meeting with our European partners. I have to impress them.”  
Oliver carefully took the jackets out of her hands and placed them over a chair. Then he put his hands on her arms in a smoothing gesture.  
“Relax, Felicity. I'm sure you will impress them. You leave an impression on everyone you meet. You really don't have to worry.”  
Felicity smiled gratefully.  
“But still, black or white?” She motioned toward the jackets. Oliver contemplated for a moment and then said: “Black.”  
“Why?” she asked.  
Oliver threw his hands up in frustration. “Because...can't you ask Thea about this?”  
“Okay, okay, I'll take the black jacket.” She put it on and sat down to eat the pancakes he had made for her.  
“I don't really get why it should matter. They should be impressed by your stunning personality and what you have to say, not your outfit,” Oliver said, handing her a steaming cup of coffee.  
“Frankly that would be true if I were a man. But as a woman in my position I have to live with objectifying.”  
Oliver thought back to the conversation he had overheard the day before and a shadow crossed over his face.  
“Mmmh, Oliver, you are trying to make me fat again. Damn it, those pancakes are delicious!”  
She looked up between bites. “Oliver, what's wrong?”  
“Noth-” he started but then he decided for the truth, at least part of it.  
“I just don't like the idea of the men objectifying you, treating you with anything less but the respect and admiration you deserve.”  
“If only more men were like you,” Felicity sighed and took the last bite of her pancake.  
“So I gotta go. Call me if you need me except...”  
“Except between eleven and three because of the meeting with your European partners.”  
Felicity smiled: “Why didn't you know about such things when you were the actual CEO?”  
Oliver smiled in return and leaned down to give her a lingering kiss.  
“Go impress then, and kick some ass,” he whispered as he pulled away.  
“You too,” she replied, grinning, “You literally kick some ass.”  
As soon as Felicity was out the door, Oliver felt his anger well up again. He needed to shut them up, not by killing them obviously, but there was another way.  
But first of all he had to do the dishes. While he cleaned up the kitchen, he formed a plan in his mind. Half an hour later he arrived at the lair and sat down in Felicity's chair. She had tried to teach him basic IT skills several times but he had never listened long enough. At least he was capable of running a photo through facial recognition. A few seconds later two files popped up.  
Jonathan Miller and Nick Baker, both board members of Palmer Tech. They were at work as long as Felicity. If it weren't for the fact that he could run into Felicity, he would have visited them right away in their offices. But then he remembered her business lunch. Between twelve and two was no chance in running into her, she would be at the restaurant.  
So at ten to twelve he excused himself from his campaigning office and packed his Green Arrow suit into his bag. He walked into Palmer Tech as Mr. Queen, no one seemed surprised to see him there. He went into the restroom on the tenth floor and changed into his Green Arrow suit. But something was missing. Oliver frowned. What was it? And then he noticed the silence. He missed having Felicity's voice in his ear. Obviously he wouldn't want her to talk him through this mission but not putting the ear piece in felt weird. So he pulled it out of his suit's pocket and put it in.  
Then he silently walked to Jonathan Miller's office. Luckily the corridor was deserted. He opened the door quietly. There used to be a time when he would have kicked the door down immediately but he didn't want to break anything. This was Felicity's company after all. Jonathan Miller sat at his desk, talking into a phone.  
“Jonathan Miller!” Oliver said in his Arrow voice and aimed an arrow at him.  
Miller looked up, terrified. He dropped the telephone immediately.  
“What...what do you want?”  
“I heard you talk badly about your CEO. You said awful things about Felicity Smoak.”  
“Miss Smoak send you?”  
“No, she didn't. But I will not tolerate your sexist comments regarding women and especially Miss Smoak. She does a lot to help this city.”  
“I'm sorry,” Miller cried, “Please don't hurt me!”  
Oliver was still aiming at him and he felt tempted to shoot him, but things were different now. He was different.  
“I won't hurt you...for now. But if you ever talk shit about Felicity Smoak...or other women in business, I will make sure your life will be miserable. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Yes. I understand, “Miller said, still crying.  
“Good,” Oliver replied, “And now tell me: Where do I find Nick Baker?”  
Miller told him. Oliver left Miller's office and went after Nick Baker. He did the same show with him and when he was finished with him, leaving Baker shaking with fear, Oliver felt better.He didn't hurt them, but he stopped them. He was certain they would never dare to insult Felicity again.

He changed back into his casual clothes and took out the ear piece. As he took the elevator down to the lair, he got a feeling that something was off. When the doors opened he was on high alert, but it was just Felicity. Or well, crap, it was Felicity!  
She turned around in her chair as he walked in, smiling.  
“What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your business lunch?”  
She did that crinkly thing with her eyebrows when she answered: “Canceled. Apparently they couldn't fly here because of some stupid volcanic eruption on Iceland. I mean volcanoes are awesome but when they pollute the air and make it impossible to fly, that sucks. Now I spent all that time preparing this meeting, and for what? Nothing!” Felicity complained, but then suddenly a mischievous smile spread across her face.  
“So enough about me. What have you been up to?” she asked and somehow Oliver knew that she knew exactly what he had done. The question was just: how?  
“Not much. You know, campaign stuff,” he told her, knowing very well that she could see right through his lie.  
“Oh, really? Because I think it's time for us to play a game.”  
“What game are we playing?” he asked, playing along.  
“The “how you went to threaten some douche bags of Palmer Tech because they talked shit behind my back” game.”  
Luckily she wasn't shouting. A loud Felicity was bad, really bad. But she seemed to be entertained.  
“How would you know about that?”  
“Oh, you had your comm in sending mode. Why did you even put it in if you went on this “mission” alone?”  
“Out of habit, I guess. I felt weird without having you with me,” he admitted. Felicity smiled sweetly up at him.  
“Well, I could have actually been there with you, as you were in my company's building! Someone could have seen you!” She sounded a little annoyed by his stupidity.  
“Yeah, but no one did. Except for Miller and Baker and they learned their lesson now,” Oliver defended himself.  
Felicity got to her feet and stepped in front of him. Trailing her hand down his strong arm, she said: “I get why you went after them. And although it was a pretty stupid thing to do, I can't really be angry at you right now because you did this for me. I know you don't want anyone to hurt me. But by now, you should know that I'm tougher than I look. I can take a lot. I faced far worse things than some idiotic sexists.”  
Oliver looked at her, his eyes filled with so much love for her: “I know. You are one of the strongest women I know. But exactly because you've already enough on your plate, I don't think you need any unnecessary, verbal attacks.”  
“Oliver, if you start threatening everyone who ever as much as whispered a bad word about me, we would never have time to go after real criminals again.”  
Oliver laughed: “Right. But if you ever feel like someone deserves a punch in the face, you can always count on me.”  
Now it was Felicity's turn to laugh. He loved her carefree laughter. When she laughed, he knew she was happy.  
“Okay, I will keep that in mind.” She leaned her head to his chest and let him pull her closer toward him.  
He knew he couldn't protect her from everything or everyone, but he would never stop trying to do his best to make her happy.


End file.
